¿La magia es buena o mala?
by Chelsychelss
Summary: Todos dudan si ¿La magia es buena o mala?, una chica en especial lucha para demostrar que la magia no es mala y que solo trae desgracia con ella, ¿Lograra demostrar que la magia puede ser lo mas hermosa? ¿Lograra hacer que todos vean que la magia es algo bueno y no mala? Lucy Heartfilia es nuestra protagonista en esta historia junto con los amigos que conocerá mas adelante.
1. Prologo

**Saludos Queridos Lectores Espero Que Esta Historia Les Guste Al Igual A Como Yo Disfruto Mucho Hacerla Para Ustedes  
~**Tiempo trascurrido/Lugar

_-Pensamiento-_

-Dialogo-

Y lo que resta lo demás.

**Disfruten Del Finc**

Escuela primaria

Un grupo de niños pequeños saltaban y gritaban mientras alzaban la mano.

-Haber niños, por favor tranquilos, todos tendrán su oportunidad.- Dijo una señorita de cabello café en una cebolla mientras les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Haber Tomoya, ¿Dinos que te gustaría ser de grande?-

-Yo quiero ser como mi papá un gran empresario.- Dijo orgulloso el niño.

-Yo seré igual que mi mamá una gran maquillista para maquillar a los mas famosos.- Dijo una niña.

–¿Quien más quiere decirme que será de grande?- Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras alzaban la mano.

-¡Yo!- Gritaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios. –¡Yo maestra!- Alzaba todo lo que podía su pequeña manita.

-Hehe haber Lucy ¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?- La nombrada dio un paso al frente con alegría mientras todos la voltearon a ver.

-¡Yo quiero ser igual que mi mami!- Exclamo con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Y de que trabaja tu mami?- Le pregunto un compañero.

-¡Una Gran Maga De Espíritus Estelares!- Grito con alegría formando con sus pequeñas manitas puños.

Todos los niños se miraron entre sí para luego reír a carcajadas. La pequeña Lucy miraba como todos se reían de ella para después agachar la cabeza, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color chocolate.

La maestra aplaudió dos veces. –¡Haber todos!- Llamo la atención de todos. –¿Que les dije antes?- Alzo el dedo índice.

-Que sin importar que, respetaríamos los sueños de los demás.- Mencionaron todos a la vez.

-¿Entonces?- Se acercó a la pequeña rubia con varias lágrimas en sus ojitos. –¿No creen que tiene algo importante que decirle a la pequeña Lucy-chan?- Los miro a todos con seriedad. Un niño en medio de todos levanto la mano. –Sí, Roy.-

-Yo tengo al que decir.- Se paró justo al frente de la pequeña Lucy quien lo miraba con miedo. –Tu sueño… eso que tanto deseas ser de grande… ¡Es Pura Basura!- La apunto con el dedo índice acusadoramente mientras empezaba a reír.

-¡Roy!- Alzo la vos la maestra enojada. –Discúlpate ahora mismo.-

-Pero maestra Hikari no es mi culpa que su sueño se una basura.-

-Espera Roy no lo digas.- Le advirtió la maestra sabiendo lo que diría.

-Por algo ahora mismo tu mamá se encuentra donde se encuentra ahora.- La pequeña abrió los ojos de sorpresa. –¡Completamente muerta!-

-¡Roy! Ahora si tienes citatorio con tus padres.- Pero era demasiado tarde la pequeña Lucy salió corriendo del salón sin antes escuchar todos los murmullos que se hacían sus "compañeros".

La maestra fue detrás de la escuela buscando a su alumna rubia. –Lucy.- La llamo. Como respuesta escucho unos sollozos. –¿Lucy?- Se acercó a un árbol viejo. –Lucy cariño.- Se asomó detrás de este. –Vamos Lucy no le hagas caso sabes que solo lo hace por molestar.- Se arrodillo frente a la pequeña bolita rubia para estar más a su altura. Frente a ella se encontraba la pequeña Lucy sentada con sus bracitos abrazando sus piernas y la cabeza en sus rodillas. –Levanta la cabeza.- Le dio un pequeño cariñito en la cabellera rubia.

La pequeña la miro con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas mientras los moquitos se le salían. –Maestra Hikari.-

-Tranquila.- Limpio sus lágrimas.

-Pero ellos dicen la verdad…- Murmuro bajo. –Mi sueños de se una maga estelar ¡Es solo basura!-

-No pequeña, no lo es, es más…- Agarro su rostro con sus dos manos. –Es el sueño más hermoso que allá escuchado.- Miro su cintura donde tenía un pequeño estuche. –¿Son las llaves de tu madre verdad?- Lucy miro su estuche, lo tomo y lo abrió dejando ver 3 llaves doradas y 1 de plata.

-Cuando mama murió papa tiro las llaves a la basura, por suerte las recogí pero…- Agacho su cabecita dejando ver nuevas lagrimas amenazando por salir.

-Tu papá te vio que las tenías y te golpeo.- La pequeña solo asintió. La maestra sin saber si debería de seguir hablando o solo quedarse callada y observar. La pequeña decidió romper el pequeño silencio.

-Maestra… es cierto que la magia solo trae desgracia y sufrimiento…- Trago duro por lo siguiente que diría. –Y que también ¿La magia te roba a tus seres más querido?- La maestra no savia que decir ante aquella pregunta tan inesperada. Se mordí el labio inferior.

-Lucy…- La tomo del hombro. –La magia es lo más bello y hermoso de este mundo.- Le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa y calidad que allá visto antes la pequeña, esa sonrisa le recordaba tanto a su mamá, si se fijaba bien la maestra Hikari se parecía mucho a su madre solo que con el cabello café oscuro.

Lucy sonrió de oreja a oreja. –¡Sip!- Asintió con alegría.

-Bien, vamos que las clases todavía no terminan.- Se levantó dándole la mano. –Vamos Luce.- Ese es el apodo con el que antes la llego a llamar su mamá que tanto amo, pero ahora mismo, tenía a alguien más que también quería, ese apodo solo podía ser mencionado por aquellos que tanto apreciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Gustosa tomo su mano con un fuerte apretón y se dirigieron al salón. –Por cierto Lucy.- La pequeña la miro. –Me contaron por ay qué haces unas estupendas galletas, ¿Crees que un día de estos me arias unas para mí?- Se séllalo a si misma con una gran sonrisa.

La pequeña recordó cuando le hacía galleta a su mamá de dos sabores: de chocolate y de fresas. Desde que su madre murió no volvió a preparas más galletas ya que cuando lo hacía para su padre este sin mirarla las rechazaba con un manotazo diciéndole siempre lo mismo "estoy muy ocupado".

Días después

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos de color blanca con un listón rosado. _–__Espero que le gusten__-_ Pensó. Por estar tan enfocada en sus pensamientos no miraba donde caminaba chocando con algo o alguien. –Lo siento mucho.- Miro para arriba topándose con alguien en particular. –R-Roy.- Su voz tembo al pronunciar ese nombre.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Que llevas ahí?- Miro la pequeña bolsa en sus manitas.

Lucy abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que planeaba. –¡No! Son para la maestra Hikari.- Retrocedió topándose con los amigos de Roy.

-No te vayas a mover.- La pequeña intento escapar pero no lo logro, los otros dos la sujetaron por atrás. –Te are pagar por lo que me hiciste, por tu culpa llamaron a mis papas y se enojaron mucho conmigo, ahora… tú pagaras por ello.-

-N…- Le taparon la boca y la metieron a una habitación.

Salón de maestros

La maestra Hikari sintió un estirón en su manga. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar quien la llamaba. –¡Lucy!- Grito horrorizada al ver que la pequeña tenía todo el cabello desordenado, no tenía el listón que antes tenía para su colita de caballo que siempre se colocaba a un lado, su ropa estaba sucia y desordenada, tenía moretones y le hacía falta un diente en su pequeña sonrisa y no nos olvidemos de su moretón debajo del ojo derecho. –¿Que te paso?- Se agacho a su altura. La pequeña le extendió una bolsa blanca con un listón rosado, en perfectas condiciones. –¿Qué es esto?- Las abrió y miro adentro, todas la galletitas estaba hechas añicos.

-Lo siento.- Hikari miro a Lucy quien agacho la cabeza apenada y con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-Delicioso.- Lucy levanto la cabeza sorprendida al ver como se comía las galletas echas migajitas. –Esta riquísimas Luce- Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lucy sonrió con mucha felicidad y entre las dos se comenzaron a comer las galletas o lo que quedaba de ellas.

_-__No conseguiré nada preguntándole, pero aun así ya tengo una idea de quien fue__.- _Pensó la Maestra Hikari.

Dos años después

Lucy quien se encontraba parada frente a su escuela en una pequeña banca esperando a su padre quien no llegaba, miro como todos sus compañeros corrían con alegría a abrazar a sus papis… y a sus mamis quienes los recibían con un gran abrazo cálido para un día tan frio como ese.

-Fuuu~- Sopló a sus manitas que se encontraban frías. –Fuuu~- Miro sus manitas, sus guantes amarillos ya estaban muy dañados y viejos. –Mami.- Murmuro.

-Lucy.- La pequeña volteo. –¿Qué haces aquí?- Miro su reloj de mano. –Ya son las 3, ¿Que haces todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa?-

-Yo también le pregunto lo mismo, ¿Que hace aquí todavía?-

-Yo tuve un junta jovencita- Puso su manos en su cintura. –Espera, yo fui quien pregunto primero, ¿Tu papa todavía no llega?- La señalo levantando un ceja.

-No.- Miro el piso.

-Vamos.- Le tendí la mano. –Te llevare a casa.-

-Pero se desviara de su camino además usted va caminando.-

-Lo se.- Lucy tomo su mano sintiendo su calidez.

Mientras caminaban la maestra se detuvo justo en una tienda de una abuelita. –Estos por favor.-

-Aquí tiene.- La abuelita le dio una bolsa.

-Gracias.- Le pago lo que se debía.

-¿Que compro maestra?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Dime Hikari, fuera de la escuela yo no soy tu maestra.- Le sonrió. –Y lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.-

Ya a punto de llegar. –Achu.- Estornudo Hikari. –Burr que frio está haciendo estos días ¿No crees Lucy?-

-¿Que?... si.-

La miro de reojo para después mirar la gran mansión. –Espero que nieve.-

-¿Pero no aria más frio?-

-si, pero… a mí me gusta mucho la nieve.- Miro el cielo con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de tristeza. –Bien, hemos llegado.- La soltó de la mano. –Lucy sé que esos guantes los llevas puestos por que fueron los que te tejió tu mama una vez pero.- Saco unos guantes nuevos celestes con una estrella bordada de la orillita blanca y unos destellos pequeños. –Pero ya están viejo y desgastados… quiero que tomes estos si.- La pequeña dudo en sí debería de aceptarlos.

-_Eso significa que… tengo que… tengo que tirar los que mi mamá me dio__.-_ Dudosa agarro los guantes y los metió a la bolsa. –Gracias.-

Hikari sonrió de lado. –No tienes por qué ponértelos ahora mismo.- Le dio un beso en la frente como despedida. –Bye bye.-

Días después

-Me llevo ese.- Lucy señalo a la rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolate.

-Aquí tienes.- Le dio la vendedora una bolsita con el pedazo adentro.

-Gracias Señorita.- La señora se quedó maravillada por lo dulce que era, en especial por haberla llamado señorita en vez de señora. Cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Lucy!- Se sorprendió Hikari. –¿Compraste un pastel?-

-Sí, de fresas con chocolate mi favorito, con su permiso me tengo que ir.- Y se fue lo más rápido que podía.

_-__No está usando los guantes que le regale__.- _Sonrió con triste.

Lucy lloraba a mares mientras veía por un orificio del armario de donde se encontraba a su maestra caer. _–__No__.-_ Como si todo el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido miraba con algo de sangre salpicaba lentamente. _–¡__No!__\- _Giro completamente para mirar por la puerta media abierta a la pobre chiquilla observar todo. _–__Maestra.__-_ Logro ver como sus labios se movían formulando unas palabras. –¡_NOOOO!__-_ Cayó completamente mientras un charco de sangre la empezaba a rodear.

-¡Maldición¡ ¡La Policía Llego¡ ¡HUYAN!- El asesino de su maestra corrió junto a otro dos desconocidos. Se escuchaba como por afuera los policías atrapaban a uno y perseguían a los otros dos.

-_Maestra__.- _Salió a tropezones del armario. –Maestra Hikari, Resista, Por Favor, Ya Viene A Ayudarla.- Pero por más que meneara su cuerpo esta no respondía. –Maestra.- Comenzó a sollozar.

-No llores.- Tosió algo de sangre. Lucy se sorprendió y grito de felicidad. –Lucy.- Con dificultad le dio una pequeña llave de plata con un símbolo raro.

-Nikora… El Canis Menor.- La tomo. –No tenías.-

-No digas eso… que esa llave te la dio tu madre ¿Verdad?- Lucy comenzó a gritar por el llanto. –Lucy.- La miro. –Sigue tu sueño.- Abrió los ojos. –La magia no es mala, ni trae desgracia… es… lo más…-

-Hermoso.- Termino la frase mientras veía como sus ojos perdían el color. El agarre de su mano se hizo débil y esta provoco que cayera al charco de sangre. –Maestra Hikari.- Agacho la cabeza. –La quiero mucho.- Gente de la policía llego llevándosela y cubriendo el cuerpo de su maestra con una manta blanca.

-CÓMO ES QUE TE METISTE EN ESE TIPO DE PROBLEMAS.- Lucy recibió una muy fuerte bofetada de parte de su padre.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- Le grito con un mar de lágrimas. –Si esos niños de mi salón no se hubieran robado la llave que me regalo mama.- Se tapó la boca.

-¿Llave?... ¿Cuál llave?- Su enojo iba creciendo. –¡Lucy Heartfilia¡, más vale que no estés pensando en seguir los pasos de tu madre- ¿Advertido? No, más bien amenazo.

Con miedo levanto el rostro. –Si.- Y como se lo esperaba otra cachetada pero mucho más fuerte provocando que perdiera el equilibro. Tomo sus llaves con brusquedad y se las llevo.

-¡No! ¡No Puede Hacerme Eso! ¡Todo Menos Eso!- Fue tras de él para recuperar sus llaves pero Jude Heartfilia se detuvo de repente chocando con él de paso.

-Tu.- Lucy sintió un impotente miedo en ese momento.

-¡No!- Gritaba mientras era llevada a la fuerza por su mismo padre al sótano. Mucho sirvientes intentaron detenerlo pero no funciono solo provoco más enojo en él y una amenaza de despedir a todo aquel que lo interrumpiera.

-Te quedaras ahí hasta que hallas aprendido tu lección.- La señalo con el dedo índice para después cerrar las puertas, la única salida de ese lugar.

-¡No!- Grito corriendo pero choco con las puertas cayendo de sentón. Escucho como le ponía llave a la puerta. Miro el pequeño sótano lleno de polvo y telaraña y con la única iluminación de un foco que pareciera que se fundiría en cualquier momento. Pero eso no era necesario ya que Jude desde arriba le apago el foco. Asustada e intento contener el llanto, se abrazó a sí misma.

_Palabras nacen  
Palabras desaparecen  
Las palabras viven dentro de ti  
En el momento se detienen,  
Y se transforman en coraje  
Ahora, sal  
Te volverás más fuerte de lo que eres  
Ya no dudes  
Cree en esas palabras de aquel entonces  
uuu~  
uuu~  
uuuuu…_

Termino de cantar y empezó a llorar. –Mamá… Maestra Hikari… Papá.- Dicho al último se mordió su labio con fuerzas.

La televisión fue prendida dejando ver a una señora joven junto a un anciano pequeño quien no paraba de sonreír.

Una chica caminaba animadamente por un pasillo.

-Díganos Director Makarov: ¿Por qué cree que su escuela es la mejor recomendada?- Pregunto la señora animadamente mientras le acerca el micrófono para que pueda hablar.

-Porque nuestra escuela guia por un buen camino a todos los jóvenes, aquellos que nacieron con un don diferente a los demás, nosotros nos encargamos de entrenarlo y controlar ese poder.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Diferente a los demás? ¿Quiénes son esas personas con un don diferente a los demás?- Cuestionó.

-Y aquellos que nacieron con un poder diferente a los demás…- Dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Una chica se detuvo frente a una puerta sonriendo animadamente. –Bien mocosos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna.- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. –Pasa por favor.- La chica abrió la puerta y entro, se paró frente a todos.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy…- Hiso una reverencia. La chica se enderezó con una gran sonrisa.

-Aquellos mejor conocidos como Magos.- Sonrió mientras dejaba ver una enorme escuela. Las rejas de esta tenían dos hadas a los lados mientras que en medio de esta tenía el nombre de la escuela.

-Y soy una Maga Estelar.-

-Bueno ay tienen la mejor escuela para que sus hijos se escriban la fantástica escuela…-

-¡Fairy Tail!- Grito el pequeño anciano interrumpiendo a la conductora.

-Hahaha.- Rio nerviosamente. –Soy su conductora favorita Melisa y esta fue una entrevista con el señor…-

-Makarov para ustedes.- Volvió a interrumpir.

-Si hehe.- Una pequeña vena resalto en su frente demostrando lo molesta que estaba por haberla interrumpido dos veces.

**Fin :D  
Acepto recomendaciones y si les gusto la historia avísenme para que así me den más ánimos para continuarlo, perdón si se ve que hago sufrir a Lucy mucho pero así es como me viene la inspiración y se tiene que aprovechar no?...  
No olviden en ponerle en favoritos y GRACIAS**


	2. Primer día de clases

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
-Pensamiento-  
_-Dialogo-

_~xx/Diciembre/xxxx~_

El cielo comenzó a nublarse lentamente, en una mansión parecida a un pequeño catillo, una delgada figura se asomó por la ventana mirando el cielo.  
Miraba el cielo con mucha calma, inhaló un poco de aire para después expulsarlo.

A lo lejos una cuerda fue lazada por una de las ventanas, una chica con una capucha café comenzó a descender de ella. Se detuvo justo a un lado sin rebasar el marco de una ventana, de esta misma un hombre abrió las cortinas elegantes que la cubrían.

-Señor.- Una chica con uniforme de sirvienta entro llamándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- No se tomó ni la molestia de voltear a verla.

-La cena está servida.- Agacho la cabeza con respeto para después irse.

El hombre miro por última vez el cielo para después soltar un largo suspiro. Con pasos lentos salió de la habitación. Frente a la ventana se veía una cuerda que se mecía de un lado al otro.

-Ah.- Una chica cansa de haber estado corriendo, se encaminaba por un bosque. –_No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta.-_ Pensó cansadamente. A lo lejos se escucharon los pasos de varias personas y perros ladrando. –_Se dieron cuenta antes de lo que esperaba.-_ Corrió entre todos los árboles y ramas. –Kya.- Se tropezó. Miro atrás notando como su vestido se había atorado en una rama. –No por favor.- Estiro con fuerzas.

-¡Señorita Lucy!- Se escuchó como se acercaban.

-Demonios.- Con un último esfuerzo logro desgarrar el hermoso vestido celeste. Se reincorporo rápidamente y salió corriendo lo más lejos posible.

_~3/Julio/2013~_

Camino lo más tranquila posible para que nadie lograra ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Llego hasta una puerta donde se detuvo por unos momentos.

-_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-_ Trago saliva.

–Bien mocosos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna.- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. –Pasa por favor.-

_-Ahora o nunca.-_ Temblorosa tomo la manija de la puerta y la giró. Entro con la mirada en alto hasta posarse frente a todos. –Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy…- Hiso una reverencia para después enderezarse con una gran sonrisa. –Y soy una Maga Estelar.-

Barrios de los presentes dieron aplausos.

-Mucho gusto Lucy, yo soy el Maestro Gildarst.- La tomo del hombro para después señalar a los asientos. –Toma asiento donde más te guste.-

Lucy agacho un poco la cabeza, miro los asientos disponibles y decidió tomar asiento, de derecha a izquierda dos filas y de adelanta hacia atrás tres asientos.

-Bueno muchachos empecemos con las clases.- Anuncio el maestro.

Lucy sonrió animadamente. _–No lo puedo creer, esto debe ser un sueño, de verdad estoy aquí, la Escuela de Magia Fairy Tail.-_

_~xx/Diciembre/xxxx~_

En una calle animada, barias personas con sus familias pasaban muy alegres, en un pequeño callejón una figura se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Tengo tanta hambre.- Pronuncio con sus labios secos que gritaban por un poco de agua.

-¡Kya!- Se escuchó un grito desde una tienda. –¡Que alguien detenga a ese ladrón¡- Un hombre corría rápidamente con una gran bolsa en sus manos.

De un callejón una figura salió sorprendiéndolo. –Robar no está bien, amigo.-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Lo empujo por un lado.

-No huyas.- De su cintura saco un látigo con la punta en forma de corazón.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Llego un guardia con dos compañeros más.

-Si, no se preocupe.- Dijo dulcemente la joven rubia.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradeció una señora.

-No hay de que.- Dispuesta a irse la señora la tomo de las manos.

–¿Cómo puedo pagarte?-

Al escuchar eso sus ojos se iluminaron. –Bueno.-

_~En una tienda-3:55~_

-Wua.- Se relajó una vez terminado su comida. –Muchas gracias por la comida.- Hiso una pequeña reverencia.

-Espera.- La chica se voltio recibiendo una pequeña bolsita en sus manos. –¿Qué es esto?- Al abrirla se encontró con una gran cantidad de dinero. –No, no, no, no puedo aceptar esto.- Intento devolvérselo pero la señora negó con la cabeza.

-Una joven como usted no se ve todos los días arriesgándose solo para ayudar a una persona desconocida.

-No fue para tanto.- Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosita.

-Anda, por favor, acéptalo.- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien.- Le devolvió la sonrisa. –¡Muchas Gracias!- Hiso una reverencia para después irse a seguir su camino. Tomo el gorro de la capucha y se la coloco. –_Creo que será mejor conseguirme algo de ropa-_

_~3/julio/2013-Parte trasera de la Escuela-Hora del almuerzo~_

-Tu nombre es Lucy, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto una joven chica de baja estatura.

-Si, ¿Tú eres?-

-Mi nombre es Levy, Levy McGarden.- Se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Kana.- Se presentó una chica morena, alta, cabello color marrón.

-Mucho gusto.- Agacho su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Jajajaja vamos, no es necesario ser tan formal.- Kana camino colocándose a un lado de ella. –Esto es Fairy Tail.-

-Kana-chan-

-Kana, solo Kana. Vamos a sentarnos que tengo mucha hambre.- Se dirigió hacia una banca.

-Vamos Lu-chan- La tomo de la mano.

-_¿Lu-chan?-_

Una vez sentadas sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos. Lucy saco una caja medio grande de color rosa pastel, al destaparla dejo ver un almuerzo de lo más delicioso.

-Wuoo.- Las dos presentes se sorprendieron.

-Valla Lu-chan eso se ve delicioso.- A Levy casi se le resbala la baba.

-¿Puedo probar?- Se apresuró Kana en preguntar.

-Kana-chan.- Regaño Levy.

-No te preocupes Levy-chan, tú también puedes probar si quieres.-

-De verdad.- Sus ojitos se iluminaron.

-Claro, aparte no creo terminármelo todo.-

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijeron a la vez, listas para tomar un pedazo del delicioso almuerzo, tomaron un pedazo y se lo llevaron a la boca.

-¡Delicioso!- Exclamo Kana.

-Esta riquísimo Lu-chan, ¿Tu lo hiciste?- Pregunto entusiasmada.

-A, em, eh, si.- Respondió nerviosa. –Aunque recibí un poco de ayuda.-

-Y dinos Lucy.- Kana llamo la atención de la chica. -¿En que se basa esa magia rara que tienes?-

-Mi magia me da la capacidad de invocar a Espíritus Celestiales.-

-He leído sobre esa magia, es una magia un tanto complicada, se basa en invocar Espíritus Celestiales a través de llaves mágicas, y las llaves más raras son las llaves doradas las cuales solo son 12 correspondiendo a los 12 del zodiaco.- Interrumpió Levy alzando su dedo índice. –Dinos Lu-chan, ¿Cuántas llaves tienes ahora mismo?-

Agarro la cajita café sujetada a su cinturón café. –Por el momento solo tengo 3 plateadas y 3 doradas.-

-Hey Lucy y si nos haces una demostración.- Propuso Kana.

-Claro.- Dejo sus cosas a un lado y tomo una llave de plata. Se colocó en medio. -¡Estoy vinculada al camino que lleva al mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales¡- Coloco la llave frente a ella. -¡Ahora! ¡O Espíritu, responde mi llamado y atraviesa el portal!- Un sello mágico apareció debajo de ella. -¡Puerta del Canis Menor, yo te abro¡ ¡Plue¡- Varios globos dorados aparecieron para después juntarse y formar una bolita gelatinosa dorada empezando a demostrar un cuerpecito, apareciendo al fin al pequeño Espíritu.

Kana y Levy miraron al pequeñín que temblaba con ojos de sorpresa como los de un gato.

-¡Qué Lindo!- Gritaron las chicas.

-Verdad.- Lucy se agacho y extendió sus manos. –Ven aquí Plue.- El pequeño corrió en dirección de Lucy y en un par de segundo el pequeño ya no estaba. -¿Eh?- Miro a su izquierda sorprendiéndose. -¡Plue!- Grito asustada al ver como el pequeñín fue lanzado por los aires.

-Maldito Hielito.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste Flamitas?-

Los culpables de que el pequeño saliera volando por los aires se encontraban discutiendo. –Oigan ustedes.- Llamo Lucy ya con el pequeño Plue en brazos.

-Oigan Ustedes.- Aprecio una peli-roja de la nada. –¿Qué creen que hacen?-

-¡Erza!- Se sorprendieron los dos abrazándose.

-No los quiero ver pelear, ¡Me escucharon!-

-S-Si- Salieron corriendo.

-Demonios.-

-Disculpa.- Lucy llamo su atención.

-O, disculpa no te había visto, soy Erza.- Le extendió su mano.

-Lucy.-

-Hola Erza.- Saludo Kana.

-Kana, Levy ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Estábamos viendo como Lu-chan invocaba un espíritu estelar.- Respondió Levy.

-¿De verdad?- Miro a Lucy para luego ver a la pequeña criatura que temblaba en sus manos. –Es lindo.- Le acaricio la cabeza.

-Erza a sonreído.- Dijo Kana con cara de terror.

-Y no solo eso, si no que dijo que era lindo.- Le siguió el juego la pequeña peli-azul.

-_¿Por qué parecen tan sorprendidas?_\- Lucy puso cara de nervios y confusión.

-Bueno Lucy dejare pasar esta ves esto solo porque eres nueva pero una de las reglas es no usar la magia dentro de la escuela al menos de que un maestro te lo pida.-

-Si.-

-Por cierto esos dos descerebrados de hace unos momentos son Gray y Natsu, si llega a pasar algo no dude en avisarme y les daré un paliza.- Dijo lo último con una cara aterradora y tronando sus nudillos.

-S-si.- Tembló.

El timbre toco dando la señal de que el descanso había terminado.

_~Clase de Educación Física~_

Un silbato resonó muy fuertemente provocando que los alumnos se taparan los oídos. -¡Muy bien renacuajos soy la Maestra Jaquelinne para aquellos que no me conoces y los que sí que bueno¡ hoy trabajaremos con parejas mixtas, así que rápido y hagan parejas ya.- Sonó su silbato.

Lucy miraba como tos sus compañeros hacían rápidamente parejas. –Eh, eh, eh.- Lucy se quedó completamente sola.

-Ey pequeña ¿Te has quedad si pareja?- La maestra miro a todos sus alumnos. –¡¿Dónde está Dragneel?!- En eso un chico peli-rosado se acercó corriendo.

-Lamento la demora pero tuve unos inconvenientes y no podía encontrar mi ropa deportiva.- Fulmino con la mirada a un chico peli-negro sin camisa quien le sonreía.

-Que bueno que llegar Dragneel.- Lo palmeo de la espalda provocando que este tropezara.

Todos los presentes tenían la cara atónita, pero solo uno se la estaba curando, la maestra miro la escena nerviosa.

-Jajajajajaja.- Se reía el peli-negro.

Natsu al ver que el chico se reía se reincorporo y le grito. -¡¿De qué demonios te estas riendo Gray?!- De repente sintió como algo suave y blandito, miro debajo de él topándose con unos ojos cafés con algunas lagrimitas. -¿Qué?- La examino mejor y se dio cuenta de lo brillante que eran sus cabellos rubios, los grandes y redondos ojos cafés que tenía y sus pestañas largas, sus delicadas cejas algo tensas, su piel blanca y sus labios rosados y carnoso, y como una de su mano se encontraba en uno de sus suaves y grandes atributos. _–Esperen… ¿Qué?-_

…

Natsu apretó suavemente su mano sintiendo aún más su pecho. Miro la escena con ojos de plato. -¡Gaaa!- Grito alejándose mientras un chorro de sangre salía disparada por su nariz.

-Tu…- Natsu tembló al sentir un aura muy oscura, mucho más oscura que la de Erza.

-E-e-e-es-e-esp-e-espera un momento.- Le aviso mientras se tapaba la nariz para detener la hemorragia que tenía.

-¡Idiota Pervertido!- Todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza por instinto, seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Lucy se fue furiosa pisando con fuerzas con cada paso que daba, detrás de ella se veía un cuerpo tirado con la cara boca abajo y un charco de sangre.

_-No lo puedo creer, ¡No puedo creer que sea mi primer día de clases y que esto allá pasado¡-_

**Fin :D  
GRACIAS A:  
AnikaSukino 5d  
KotomiTan09  
nansteph14  
Por haber dejado un rewien se los agradezco mucho  
Le debo una disculpa por tardar de verdad lo siento, Espero que el Capitulo les allá sido de su agrado, Sugerencia, Criticas, Regaños, Recomendaciones, Aclaraciones, Si les gusto o no les gusto, ETC, ya saben déjenmelo saber dejando un rewien, Recuerden que los reviews me dan más ánimos en querer continuar esta historia, Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo en leer mi finc  
Los veo en siguiente capítulo ;P  
Les envió un gran abrazo y un besote en la mejilla con babitas :B  
Gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth Por Hacerme Las Correcciones De Ortografía  
12/05/14**


	3. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
-Pensamiento-  
_-Dialogo-

N/A: Disculpas por la gran tardanza de verdad.

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

_~Escuela Mágica: Fairy Tail-Enfermería~_

Un chico de cabellos rosados se dejo caer en una de las camas de la enfermería. –Demonios.- Miro el techo.

_/Flash Back/_

_Todos los presentes tenían la cara atónita, pero solo uno se la estaba carcajeando, la maestra miro la escena nerviosa._

_-Jajajajajaja.- Se reía el peli-negro._

_Natsu al ver que el chico se reía se reincorporo y le grito. -¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo Gray?!- De repente sintió como algo suave y blandito, miro debajo de él topándose con unos ojos cafés con algunas lágrimas. -¿Qué?- La examino mejor y se dio cuenta de lo brillante que eran sus cabellos rubios, los grandes y redondos ojos cafés que tenía y sus pestañas largas, sus delicadas cejas algo tensas, su piel blanca y sus labios rosados y carnosos, y como una de sus manos se encontraba en uno de sus suaves y grandes atributos._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Natsu sintió sus mejillas arder, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama para tomar su cabeza con las dos manos agitándola de un lado al otro. –No, no, no, no, ¿Qué crees que estas pensando? Natsu idiota-

-Tú lo has dicho.- Una persona recargada en el marco de la puerta llamo su atención. –¿Qué pasa flamitas?- Se rió.

-Gray.- Dijo su nombre con un desagrado muy notorio.

-Oye, no digas mi nombre con ese tono.- Lo miro con mala cara. –Bien, no es mi culpa que seas todo un descarado.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-¡¿YO?!- Le grito parándose de donde estaba.

-¿Quién más pervertido?- Le lanzó una toalla fría.

-Para empezar.- Se quito la toalla de la cara. –Es tu culpa que eso allá pasado, si no fuera porque se te dio la grandiosa idea de ocultar mi ropa deportiva, eso no hubiera pasado, y aquí entre los dos, el pervertido no es nada menos que tú.- Lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¿Yo no soy ningún pervertido?- Le dijo sin camisa.

-¿De verdad? Entonces… ¿y tu camisa?-

-¿En qué momento?- Se sorprendió.

-Típico de un exhibicionista como tu.-

-Yo no soy ningún exhibicionista, Flamitas.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste Hielito de mierda?-

-Lo que escuchaste, cerebro tostado.-

Como era de esperarse los se lanzaron listos para empezar una pelea. La puerta fue abierta de repente. -¡Estúpido Natsu como que tu…!- La chica que entro se quedo quieta.

-Erza, ¿Pasa algo?- Entro Levy quedando igual que la chica.

-¿Chicas?- Cuestiono Lucy detrás de ellas.

Frente a ella, Natsu y Gray de encontraban tumbados en la cama, Natsu debajo de Gray, el cual no tenia camisa, con la mano derecha Gray mantenía agarrada la mano de Natsu firmemente cerca de su mejilla, mientras con su otra mano libre Gray agarraba suavemente los cabellos rosados de Natsu el cual tenía la ropa desarreglada mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en la mejilla izquierda de Gray como si lo tomara con mucha delicadeza, Gray tenía una pierna entre las piernas de Natsu quedando de forma muy comprometedora y sus rostros estaban tan cercas como si estuvieran a punto de besarse… O eso es lo que ellas veían por que la realidad es que Gray estaba jalándolo de los cabellos a Natsu mientras este le pellizcaba la mejilla, e intentaba golpearlo pero no podía ya que este sostuvo su puño evitándolo y sus rostros si estaban cercas pero con una cara de enojo.

-La-lamentomuchointerrumpir.- Erza dijo las palabras tan rápido que no se le entendía, nerviosa y roja como su cabello salió de la habitación junto con Levy que estaba igual de roja.

Los chicos confundidos se miraron uno al otro. -¿Qué?- Interrogaron a la vez.

_~Con las chicas~_

-N-n-o-no-no-n-no creí que Gray y Natsu tuvieran ese tipo de relación.- Dijo Erza completamente roja.

-C-C-Con-CONCUERDO CONTIGO Erza.- Sin querer por los nervios Levy grito.

-Em… chicas… creo que se equivocan.- Decía Lucy al entender que sus amigas se imaginaron otra escena la cual no era nada con lo que realmente pasaba.

-Sera posible que ellos son…- Erza y Levy se miraron a la vez.

_-Y siguen sin hacerme caso… ahora ciento pena por los chicos, los han tachado de gays.- _

_~Entrada Fairy Tail-1:10 pm~_

Lucy al salir de la escuela estiro los brazos y se estiro. –A~ al fin termino.- Empezó a caminar en camino a su casa.

Mientras ella seguía caminando sin darse cuenta alguien detrás de ella la seguía con mucho cuidado. De repente Lucy se dio la vuelta y la persona quien la seguía se escondió detrás de un letrero. -¿Eh?- Miro al frente confundida. -¿Sera mi imaginación?- Siguió caminando, la persona que estaba escondida se asomo para después seguirla.  
Lucy trago saliva con dificultad. _–No ay duda, alguien me está siguiendo, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un secuestrador? O tal vez… ¿Es un violador?-_ Movió la cabeza a los lados en forma de negación rápidamente, en eso una idea se le vino a la cabeza. _–¿Sería posible que…?-_ Lucy se detuvo de repente para empezar a correr provocando que la persona que la seguía corriera detrás de ella y en un momento inesperado se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. –Desapareció.- Dijo sorprendida.

El chico que seguía a Lucy se mantenía oculto dentro de una tienda cerca. _–Tu-tuve suerte.-_ Pensó. Se asomo un poco sobre su hombre dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba. –Imposible.- Camino más al frente con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella de nuevo, dio vario pasos y de un callejón salió una mano tapándole la boca.

-¿Se puede saber porque me estas siguiendo…- Lucy sostuvo al chico contra la pared, al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que aquel chico lo conocía. -¿Natsu?- Dijo con mucha sorpresa. –¿Pero? ¿Qué?- Natsu la miro con ojos de sorpresa por haberlo tomado desprevenido. -¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me seguías?- Natsu comenzó a forcejear al notar que no podía respirar. -Por un momento pensé que eras un ladrón.- El chico comenzó a tomar un color morado entre azul. –O un violador.- El chico parecía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. –O que podías ser… mejor olvídalo.- Con desánimos y mirando a otro lado se separo de él des tapándole la boca.

Natsu cayó al suelo de rodillas tomando grandes bocados de aire. –¿O ser qué?- Dijo jadeando. _–Joder, tiene fuerza.-_

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Se giro y noto como el chico jadeaba en el piso. -¿Qué haces tirado?-

-¡Ni siquiera notaste que me estabas ahogando!- Le grito.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades además es tu culpa y sigo con lo mismo ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?- Coloco sus manos en su cadera mirándolo molesta.

-¡A! Sobre eso…- Se rasco su mejilla avergonzada.

_~Parque de Magnolia~_

Natsu recibió dos helados departe de un señor que los vendía. –Gracias.- Los tomo y pago para después dirigirse hacia Lucy quien se encuentra sentada en una banca.

-Qué bonito parque.- Dijo mientras observaba alrededor.

-Aquí tienes.- Natsu le extendió un helado de chocolate, Lucy lo miro por un momento. –Vamos, tómalo.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja provocando un ligero sonrojo en Lucy.

-Gracias.- Al tomar el helado Natsu se sentó a un lado de ella invadiéndolos un gran e incomodo silencio. –_Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?-_

-Oye.- Natsu llamo su atención. –Lo-lo-lo… lo siento.- Desvió la mirada a otro lado avergonzado.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sabes…- Sin querer se le quedo viendo.

-¿Cómo?- Lucy siguió su vista hasta su pecho. -¡Pervertido!- Le grito cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

-No, No es lo que piensas.- Movió sus manos frenéticamente. –Yo solo quería pedir disculpas por lo que paso, te juro que fue un accidente.-

Lucy lo miro con ojos amenazantes para después relajar la mirada. –Sabes, yo también te debo una disculpa.-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- Se señaló a si mismo confundido.

-Si, como dices fue un accidente y yo por apresurarme te golpe.-

-¡A! Eso.- Natsu miro al frente para seguir comiéndose su helado, Lucy miro hacia otra dirección siguiendo los mismos pasos que Natsu.

…

_-¡Es Un Silencio Demasiado Incomodo!- _Pensó Lucy nerviosa. Voltio hacia Natsu y sin querer se le quedo viendo a su cabello rosado.

Natsu al sentir la mirada volteo a verla. -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¡A! No, no, solo que… tu cabello.-

-¿Mi cabello?- Miro arriba como si estuviera viendo su cabello. -¿Qué tiene mi cabello?- Arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno, ese color, es el mismo que el de ella.- Miro el suelo con tristeza.

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada, nada, olvídalo.-

-Eres muy rara Luigi.-

-Yo no me consideraría rara y mi nombre es Lucy. ¡Lo tengo!- Se paró de repente sorprendiendo a Natsu. –Ven conmigo.- Lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué? Espera.- Salieron corriendo dejando sus dos conos de helados tirados en el suelo.

_~Cafetería Estela~_

-¡Ya regrese¡- Exclamo Lucy al entrar a la tienda.

-Oye, se puede saber ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Natsu todavía siendo jalado de la muñeca.

-¡Bienvenida!- Respondió una chica saliendo por una cortina ubicada detrás del demostrador. La chica tenía un cierto parecido con Lucy solo cambiada el hecho de que su cabello es café oscuro.

-Estela, quiero presentarte a alguien.- Llevo a Natsu hasta ella. –El es Natsu.- Lo presento.

-Mucho gusto.- Extendió su mano.

Natsu la miro confundido. Recibió un codazo por parte de Lucy. -¿Eh? Sí, mucho gusto, Natsu Dragneel.-

-Valla Lucy, primer día de clases y ya tienes novio.- Bromeo con una pequeña risa.

-No-NOVIO.- Grito sorprendida. –No, no, Estela te equivocas, él no…-

-Hahahahaha lo sé tontita.- La interrumpió.

-No me asustes.-

-Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Ya lo miraste bien.- Le susurro.

Estela lo miro de pies a cabeza. –Sí, ¿Que tiene?- Le respondió en un susurro.

-Su cabello es rosado.-

-Si ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-¡¿E?! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué que tiene que ver eso? Qué tal si él la conoce.-

-Segura Lucy, ¿Ya le preguntaste?- Su voz tuvo un ligero tono de tristeza.

-… pues… la verdad, no.- Se desanimo.

-Gracias por preocuparte Lucy.- Estela la tomo del hombro animándola un poco. Natsu tosió llamando su atención. –Lo siento, si gustas, puedes tomar asiento, ahorita te traigo algo.-

Lucy miro como Estela se iba por la cortina blanca. –Soy una tonta.- Soltó de repente apretando los dientes.

…

-Entonces ¿Creíste que yo sabría de algo de esa persona por mi cabello?-

-Si.- Respondió. –Sabes.- Miro a Estela atendiendo a un cliente. –Estela y Kenneth han sido buenos conmigo, por eso, quiero ayudarlos.- Natsu escuchaba muy atento a lo que decía. –Ellos me ayudaron una vez, cuando más necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, estuvieron ay para mí.-

_/Flash Bach/_

_Estela, Lucy y un chico con cabellos cafés se encontraban en el bosque rodeados de gente._

_Un hombre entre todos lo que avían dio un paso al frente. –Entréguenla y los dejaremos ir.-_

_Estela apretó los diente, con una mirada fuerte se puso frente a Lucy protegiéndola. -¡Nunca!- Todos pusieron mala cara. -¡Ellas es una amiga! ¡Por nada en el mundo la abandonare!-_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

-Por eso, quiero ayudarlos a encontrara aquella persona que es muy importante para ellos, su nombre es Sakura, Kenneth y Estela la encontraron abandonada y ellos la acogieron, al principio solo era buscar a sus padres pero después ella deicidio quedarse con ellos viajando teniendo aventuras juntos.- Lucy tomo un sorbo a su tasa. –Pero… un día unos malvados se la llevaron… ella tiene el cabello igual que el tuyo de color rosa, por eso creí que tal vez la conocerías… fui una tonta e una inútil al pensar tal cosa.- Lucy frustrada por su idea apretó la tasa con sus manos. –Solo le provoqué dolor.- Susurro lo último.

-No es así.- Natsu tomo con cuidado una de sus manos. –Tú solo pensaste en ayudarlos, quieres ayudarlos.- Natsu le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. –Tus acciones son buenas, por eso déjame ayudarlos también.- Con su pulgar se séllalo a él mismo. –Aun que eres un tanto rara Luigi.-

-Yo no me consideró rara y mi nombre es Lucy.- Se le resbaló una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

–Las personas como tu son las que más me gustan, con un corazón bondadoso.- Lucy al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo y Natsu sin darse cuenta todavía sostenía la mano de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya~ nunca pensé que alguien se te fuera a declarar y mucho menos que lo presenciara Lucy~- Dijo un chico con una escoba recargando sus babilla en sus manos.

-¡Kenneth!- Se sorprendió Lucy.

-¡¿Declarar?!- Reacciono Natsu ante sus palabras.

-No escuchaste lo que te dijo: "Las personas como tu son las que más Me GUSTAN" y además.- Señaló a sus manos que todavía se sostenían juntas.

-¡Wua!- Natsu se levanto soltando la mano de Lucy, por el asombro que tuvo sin fijarse con su rodilla golpeo la mesa tirando la tasa. -¡Aaa! ¡Lo siento!- Intento limpiarlo.

-No-No te preocupes.- Dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Kenneth miraba la escena con gracia.

-No los estés molestando Kenneth.- Llego Estela con un trapo y un trapeador. Natsu tomo el trapeador mientras Lucy tomo el trapo.

-Vamos Estela.- Se defendió.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas Kenneth?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Estaba dando solo un paseo.- Le acaricio la cabeza. –No te preocupes.- Se fue.

_~Una vez limpiado el desastre~_

-Em Luigi.- Llamo Natsu.

-Es Lucy *suspiro* ¿Qué pasa Natsu?-

-Sobre lo que dije antes…- Intento no mirarla. –Quiero que sepas que no me retracto.-

-¿Eh?-

-Dije que te ayudaría a encontrar esa tal Sakura.- Kenneth escucho lo que decían. –Sin importar que, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos.- Sonrió.

-Sí, muchas gracias Natsu.- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.-

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué horas serán?- Miro el reloj. –Las 6:30.- Se sorprendió.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- Se despidió.

-Espera Natsu.- Llamo Estela. –Toma.- Le dio una cajita blanca con adornos rosados. –Es pastel, espero que te guste.-

-Muchas gracias.- Lo tomo gustoso.

-Si quieres venir otro día estaremos gustosos de recibirte.- Sonrió Estela.

Kenneth que escucho lo que dijo se acercó de repente. –Pero si piensas venir todos los días tendrás que ayudar tan siquiera.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Puf, celoso.- Rio Lucy tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Demando Kenneth sonrojado.

-Y yo que pensé que por fin conseguiría pastel gratis.- Natsu paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién te crees?!- Grito Kenneth. –Ahora solo por eso vendrás todos los días a trabajar entendiste.-

-¿Qué?-

-Y sin pastel gratis.-

-Ni loco pienso venir entonces.-

-¿Que acaso piensas dejar a tu novia sola?- Tomo a Lucy por los hombros y la señalo.

-¡Yo no soy su novia tonto!- Se separo de él rápido.

Una figura delgada miraba todo detrás de una pared. –Natsu-kun.- Miro como le chico mencionado se peleaba con otro chico de cabellos cafés, los dos fueron separados por una chica rubia quien les empezó a gritarles. -¿Qu-quien es ella?- Dijo con un tono molesto.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Estela entrando junto con Kenneth.

Antes de que Lucy entrara también Natsu la llamo. –Luigi.-

-Es Lucy.- Le dijo en un suspiro.

-Te veo mañana en la escuela.- Se despidió con la mano. Lucy miro a Natsu alejarse y soltó una péquela risita. –¡Por cierto Luigi!- Le grito ya lejos.

-¡Que es Lucy!-

-¡Como sea! ¡BIENVENIDA A FAIRY TAIL!- Lucy miro como la figura de Natsu se hacía cada vez más pequeña y borrosa, cuando ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión entro a la cafetería.

_~Al siguiente día~_

Natsu y Gray caminaban por los pasillos ablando sobre cosas sin sentido, frente a ellos se toparon a Erza.

-Buenos días Erza.- La saludaron los dos.

-B-b-bu-bueno días, no le contare a nadie sobre lo que vi, ustedes no se tienen que preocupar, yo guardare su secreto.- Los tomo de los hombros dándoles su eterno apoyo. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo raro al no entender lo que decían, detrás de ellos Lucy y Levy miraban todo donde solo Levy asentía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si supieran la verdad.- Lucy miro detrás de ella murmurando para sí.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron de repente los chicos.

-Ya lo saben.-

**Fin del capítulo 3  
Espero que les allá gustado de verdad este capítulo, me disculpo por la demora, recomendaciones, sugerencia, consejos, regaños, tomatazos, todo lo que me quieran decir no olviden decirme sin pena que no muerdo.  
Gracias a:  
KotomiTan09  
Por dejarme un comentario, se lo agradezco  
No olviden agregarlo a favoritos.  
De verdad me disculpo por la demora, sé que me tardo bastante, pero no pienso dejar el finc inconcluso, sin terminar de verdad que no lo haré.  
24/07/2014**


End file.
